The Final Fray
by hpotter1
Summary: Harry's fray with the alive VOLDEMORT!


The Final Fray  
  
Harry and Cedric caught the goblet together. Without their knowledge, it was a portkey. It brought them to a very unfamiliar, odd place.  
  
Peter Pettigrew(Wormtail): Alas! The awaited visitor has come! The Dark Lord shall reign again!  
  
Cedric Diggory: Not that fast Pettigrew.  
  
Pettigrew and Diggory fought with their best that they could give. Harry watched with amazement.Diggory is losing.  
  
Harry: Diggory please. Save your life. Use the portkey.  
  
Cedric: I can risk my life for you. Your such an important person. Come on.save yourself. Ron is waiting.everybody is waiting for you. (pause) Especially Hermoine.  
  
Thinking of Hermoine made himself sighed.especially of remembering how beautiful she was in the yule ball. Harry stood up and tried to kill Pettigrew. Wormtail noticed his move, aimed his wand at Harry and SWOSH! A green light appeared which made Harry stood still.  
  
Cedric: Run away!!!  
  
He landed on the ground. He was dead in a heartbeat.  
  
Harry: Cedric.please don't.  
  
He stood up and faced Pettigrew.  
  
Harry: Now that I am alone, what are you gonna do with me?  
  
He walked towards Pettigrew, positioning his wand at him. Peter snapped his finger and his fellow Death Eaters appeared, all wands facing at Harry. They tied him into a pole. Peter took out flesh, bone and skin from Harry. He was bleeding so bad. Pettigrew made rituals; mixed Harry's parts in a cauldron and said:  
  
Pettigrew: This is your servant Lord Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew. I am proud to present to you, the most awaited Harry Potter!  
  
Harry, struggling to his feet tried to manage to hear every word Pettigrew is muttering.  
  
Harry: Wormtail! How dare you! I saved your life! Remember at the Shrieking Shack! You're a disgrace to the Marauders and.  
  
Pettigrew: Shut up!!! Don't you dare disturb my ritual!!!  
  
He shouted thrice as more as Harry did. He faced to his cauldron again.  
  
Voldemort (voice): Very well my servant.  
  
After several minutes, Harry saw a dark shadowy figure rising in the cauldron.  
  
Pettigrew: Then Voldemort is ALIVE AGAIN!  
  
Voldemort rose to his feet and said pointing to Harry:  
  
Voldemort: Untie him Death Eaters!  
  
They followed his command at once and Harry found himself free. Voldemort gave his wand and said:  
  
Voldemort: Defeat my servant, Pettigrew first Mr. Potter then if you'll sustain.defeat me.  
  
He pushed poor Wormtail to Harry. Ad to Voldemort's astonishment, Harry was able to defeat Pettigrew and the servant died. Harry was bleeding so much that he fell for the first time.  
  
Voldemort: Tired Mr. Potter?  
  
Harry: Not as much as you think, Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort: Now, let us match the powers of the Dark Lord versus the poor, young POTTER!  
  
Without wasting time, the fray began. Harry tried to do his best, so did Voldemort. He is too strong for me but victory should be mine. I should kill him for all the wizards and muggles that died in his power. I should kill him for my parents, Harry thought. In every move, he loses his force. In every spell, he loses his power and in every minute that passed, he loses his chances of living.  
  
A flash appeared in front of Harry and he saw his father, James Potter and his mother, Lily Potter. Because of seeing them, he gained strength and courage. James' powers were transferred to his son and Harry was alive once again. Voldemort is bleeding now.  
  
Harry, taking his opportunity, casted three spells at once (Obliviate, Marachiam Imendo and Imodia Aglipae). The young Potter blasted Voldemort. He ran towards the goblet-portkey, trying to blast every DEATH EATER and reached for the portkey, bringing Cedric. It was like traveling from ages to ages. As soon he reached the Hogwarts grounds, he fell. All the professors were dashing towards him (including Snape) and said their "Oh's." Hagrid, Ron and Hermoine are running towards Harry.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: Bring him to the hospital wing at once.  
  
Hagrid: He, er, umm, gotta beh all right, sir?  
  
Hagrid asked with concern.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: Not so sure, Rubeus.  
  
Everybody ran towards the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Promfrey: Stand still! Is this a hospital wing or not?!  
  
She shouted and at once everybody stood still.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: Go back to your dormitories at once!  
  
He commanded the students.  
  
When settled down, Ginny went to the hospital wing. Harry was awake by then.  
  
Ginny: Oh, Harry! How are you? How I miss you and.  
  
Harry: It's all right Ginny. I'm fine. I'm still weak and I have no mood for conversations.  
  
Voldemort appeared in the scene.  
  
Voldemort: It's too bad to have you still alive, Harry. I've got to finish my task.  
  
I thought I've killed you already, Harry thought. Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry but Ginny blocked the way.  
  
Harry: NO!!!  
  
Ginny: I love you Harry.  
  
Then, she died. Hary was speechless and unarmed. Dumbledore went inside the hospital wing, casted a charm at Voldemort and placed him in a bottle sealed with a curse. He blasted the Dark Lord's wand.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: We lost an important Weasley. I'll write to his parents at once. Better stay at bed, Harry. Ron, Hermoine and Hagrid went to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron: Ginny, my poor sister.  
  
Harry: It's my entire fault.  
  
Ron: No Harry. It is Voldemort's fault.  
  
Hermoine: Oh Harry! It's good to see you. I'm sorry about Ginny's death.  
  
Harry leaped out of his bed and hugged Hermoine. She hugged him as well and kissed him on his cheeks. He blushed. Hagrid broke in.  
  
Hagrid: Yeh, ei, eh, wecome back Harry.  
  
Harry: Thanks Hagrid.  
  
Ron: It is good to have you back.  
  
Hermoine pecked on his cheeks again and left the hospital wing with Ron and Hagrid.  
  
The final fray is over. 


End file.
